I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to direct-sequence code division multiple access (DS-CDMA), direct sequence spread spectrum (DSSS), and multicarrier spread spectrum communications. More specifically, the invention relates to adaptations of Carrier Interferometry (CI) that generate CDMA-like and DSSS-like signals.
II. Description of the Related Art
A wideband signal (such as a DS-CDMA signal) transmitted in a multipath environment experiences a frequency-selective fade. If the duration of the data bits is smaller than the multipath delay, the received signals experience inter-symbol interference resulting from delayed replicas of earlier bits arriving at the receiver. Improved DS-CDMA systems use interference cancellation to increase capacity; however, the required signal-processing effort is proportional to at least the cube of the bandwidth. Furthermore, DS-CDMA is susceptible to near-far interference, and its long pseudo-noise (PN) codes require long acquisition times. For these reasons, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) has been merged with DS-CDMA.
An OFDM system using fast Fourier transforms to generate orthogonal wave forms is described in an article by S. B. Weinstein and P. M. Ebert entitled “Data Transmission by Frequency Division Multiplexing Using the Discrete Fourier Transform,” IEEE Transactions on Communication Technology, Vol. COM-19, No. 5, pp. 628-634, October 1971. In this OFDM system, the data symbols are processed in the transmitter by an inverse fast Fourier transform and in the receiver by a fast Fourier transform. The symbols are time-limited and the subcarriers overlap in the frequency domain.
OFDM has a high spectral efficiency (the spectrum of the subcarriers overlap) and combats frequency-selective fading. However, the amplitude of each carrier is affected by the Rayleigh law, hence flat fading occurs. Therefore, good channel estimation with an appropriate detection algorithm and channel coding is essential to compensate for fading. Coded OFDM provides data redundancy to reduce probability of error, but at the expense of reduced bandwidth efficiency.
Because frequency diversity is inherent in OFDM, it is much simpler to achieve than in a DS-CDMA system (which requires a Rake receiver to achieve diversity in the time domain). Frequency diversity can exploit all of the reflected energy in a multipath environment whereas a time-diversity (i.e., a Rake) receiver typically combines only a small fraction of the energy. OFDM systems benefit from a lower speed, parallel type of signal processing. A Rake receiver in a DS-CDMA system uses a fast, serial type of signal processing, which results in greater power consumption. In addition, OFDM simplifies the channel estimation problem, thus simplifying the receiver design.
In multicarrier CDMA (MC-CDMA), a spreading sequence is converted from serial to parallel. Each chip in the sequence modulates a different carrier frequency. Thus, the resulting signal has a PN-coded structure in the frequency domain, and the processing gain is equal to the number of carriers.
In multi-tone CDMA, or multicarrier DS-CDMA, the available spectrum is divided into a number of equal-width frequency bands used to transmit a narrowband direct-sequence waveform. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,775, binary CDMA code symbols are applied to individual carriers in an OFDM system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,521,937, 5,960,032, and 6,097,712 describe multicarrier DSSS systems having direct-sequence coding on each subcarrier.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,519,692 and 5,563,906 describe geometric harmonic modulation (GHM) in which preamble and traffic waveforms are created from multiple carrier frequencies (tones). The waveforms comprise tones incorporating a binary phase code where signal phases are 0 or −π/2. The binary phase offsets, which are applied to the tones, provide the spreading codes. The traffic waveforms are products of the tones. Orthogonality of GHM signals is realized upon correlation with a reference signal at a receiver. A preamble carrier waveform is constructed by summing the tones. Therefore, the preamble signals are similar to MC-CDMA signals.
GHM uses binary-phase offsets instead of polyphase offsets. Thus, GHM does not provide carriers with phase relationships that enable orthogonal superpositions of the carriers. Received GHM signals require processing by a correlator, whereas CI-based signals that are orthogonal in time can be processed using simpler signal-processing techniques, such as time sampling and weight-and-sum. Furthermore, GHM does not achieve the throughput, performance, and adaptability benefits enabled by orthogonal interferometry signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,307 describes processes of creating marginal isolation, which enhances in frequency reuse in DS-CDMA systems. In DS-CDMA, even small reductions in the overall power level of the system allow for increased system capacity. One particularly effective method for creating isolation and improving frequency reuse is spatial division multiple access (SDMA). SDMA applications to multiple access communications, including adaptive array processing, are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,353, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,490, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,378, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,647. In addition to frequency reuse, antenna arrays also provide increased processing gain and improved interference rejection.
Adaptive antenna arrays may be implemented with DS-CDMA communications to provide significant improvements in range extension, interference reduction, and system capacity. To identify a particular user, a DS-CDMA system demodulates Walsh codes after converting the received signal from RF to digital. Therefore, an adaptive antenna array requires information about the user codes, or it needs to demodulate many different incoming RF signals to track mobile users. These methods are complex processes that are more difficult to implement than tracking users in non-CDMA systems. Furthermore, the wideband nature of DS-CDMA signals restricts the effectiveness of beam forming, interference nulling, spatial interferometry multiplexing, and other techniques employed by adaptive antenna arrays.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,671 is one of the earliest references that describe interference cancellation in a non-beamforming type of array processor. A wideband signal is separated into narrowband signal components to optimize cancellation efficiency. This decomposition also reduces computational complexity. Interference cancellation compensates for propagation-path differences and differences in receiver responses to interfering multi-frequency signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,760, which is assigned to the same entity as the '671 patent, illustrates this cancellation method in a communication system that uses multi-element transmitters and receivers to create a plurality of same-frequency spatial subchannels.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,671,168 and 5,528,581 describe the application of well-known beam-forming processes to OFDM. U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,711 describes a simple combination of well-known OFDM and array-processing techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,276 describes an application of antenna-array processing to well-known “stacked-carrier” spread spectrum communications in which duplicates of a data sequence are transmitted over different frequencies to achieve frequency diversity. Random or pseudorandom spreading weights are applied to each frequency band to facilitate multiple access. These spreading weights, unlike MC-CDMA weights, may provide both amplitude and phase adjustment. However, like MC-CDMA and other redundantly modulated multicarrier protocols, the spreading weights described in '276 do not enable carrier interferometry nor do they achieve the enormous throughput and performance improvements enabled by carrier interferometry.
In conventional multicarrier protocols, such as OFDM, DMT, and MC-CDMA, spreading is performed by energizing bins of a fast Fourier transform (FFT). U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,222, 6,175,550, and 5,608,764 illustrate exemplary OFDM transceivers. Blocks of coded data bits are serial-to-parallel converted and input into an N-point inverse-FFT (IFFT) operation. The output of the IFFT is parallel-to-serial converted to produce an OFDM signal having N frequency components. Time-domain samples of a received OFDM signal are serial-to-parallel converted and operated upon with an N-point FFT before being parallel-to-serial converted into a recovered data stream.
The N-point transforms used in OFDM essentially map one set of data symbols onto another set of data symbols. Each transform of a transform pair provides the basis for mixing symbols together to form a code that can be reversed by the complementary transform. In addition to Fourier transforms, other transform pairs are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,222 and 6,192,068. This type of coding enables an overlay of multiple codes, which is referred to as “multi-code” spread spectrum.
One technique for implementing a Fourier transform includes filtering a time-domain sequence of input symbols. A polyphase FIR filter bank can be implemented equivalently with an N-point discreet Fourier transform (DFT) or inverse DFT (as illustrated by J. G. Proakis in “Digital Signal Processing,” 3rd edition, p 825-831). Linear FIR filtering performed via the DFT typically involves segmenting the input symbols into blocks. The blocks are processed via the DFT and/or the IDFT to produce a block of output data. Common filtering techniques include the overlap-save method and the overlap-add method. The resulting output symbols are complex-weighted sums of the input symbols.
Various techniques have been developed to efficiently process Fourier transform algorithms, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,169,723, 6,137,839, 5,987,005, 5,297,236, and 5,365,470. However, none of the prior-art Fourier transform techniques provide a means to replace direct-sequence processing with Fourier transforms or equivalent frequency-domain operations.
More recently, wavelet theory developed in response to perceived limitations to Fourier analysis and windowed Fourier techniques. Like string theory in quantum mechanics, wavelets provide an effective microscopic basis for describing macroscopic phenomena. However, one of the problems with conventional wavelet theory is that it relies on an abstraction with no physical basis to describe physical phenomena. In Hubbard's The World According to Wavelets, Meyer states that a Fourier transform is real, whereas wavelets do not have a physical existence. J. C. Van den Berg states that “wavelets cannot be interpreted in physical terms as easily as sines and cosines and their frequencies.” This causes a major disconnect between interpretation and reality. As a result, engineers who work with wavelet transforms often have difficulty with the interpretation. In contrast, the intuitive nature of Fourier transforms is due to their direct association with real phenomena.
None of the prior-art references implement frequency-domain reception for direct-sequence signals. The prior-art references do not enable orthogonal multicarrier processing to be applied to direct-sequence spread-spectrum signals. Conventional direct-sequence protocols are not compatible with many types of adaptive array processing. The prior-art references fail to provide simultaneous improvements of increased throughput and enhanced performance to DSSS and DS-CDMA systems. No prior-art references describe a wave-based signal-processing technology that radically improves coding, wavelet, and Fourier-transform operations. None of the prior-art communication and signal-processing algorithms are based on principles of wave mechanics and quantum interferometry that describe the fundamental nature of all matter and energy.